The compound of formula I ((R)-6-(2-(ethyl(4-(2-(ethylamino)ethyl)-benzyl)amino)-4-methoxyphenyl)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalen-2-ol) and it salts are described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,114 B2, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.

Use of the compound formula I for the treatment of vasomotor symptoms is described in WO2008/002490 also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. While the effectiveness of compound 1 and its salts in the treatment of vasomotor symptoms has been described, improved dosing regimens would benefit those suffering from vasomotor symptoms.